<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandoned in the Eyes of Time by Its_cringe_but_I_love_it</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115270">Abandoned in the Eyes of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_cringe_but_I_love_it/pseuds/Its_cringe_but_I_love_it'>Its_cringe_but_I_love_it</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(?), Abusive Relationships, Angst, Begging, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear, Gaslighting, Guilt Trip, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, No Fluff, No Smut, Poor Ink, Shock, asshole Error, dom Error, past vaguely Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, sub Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_cringe_but_I_love_it/pseuds/Its_cringe_but_I_love_it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ink only agreed to the relationship with Error, because it was the Destroyer’s condition to make the truce. He would’ve never consented to it, if he’d known what would become of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Errink, Error/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abandoned in the Eyes of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink really doesn’t know what he did this time, but judging by the other’s mood, it was not  <i>just</i> a small mistake. Slowly, he approached his significant other, yet not getting too close to get into his datemate’s comfort zone. He spoke calmly as not to alert them: “Error did... “He fiddled with his scarf, trying to choose his words carefully so as not to upset the other: “Did I do something to upset y-”, “Well, what do you think?” he interrupted harshly, which resulted in Ink only shrinking in on himself at his mate’s stern glare. 
The Artist gulped, still hoping to save this conversation: “If it’s about the fact that I visited Outertale without your permission a week ago then I’m sorry I made you furious, I didn’t mean to, really!” </p><p>Error facepalmed at that, how could anyone be <i>this</i> dense?<br/>
“It’s about you still creating, idiot!” he said as he grabbed Ink by his wrist. The other kneeled at the sudden pain, inflicted by the Destroyer’s glitches.</p><p>“I-I didn’t create <i>a-any</i> AUs Error, I w-would never after o-our truce!” he basically pleaded, still trying to get his wrist free.</p><p>“I’m not talking about AUs <i>Ink</i>.”<br/>
The creator's confusion only rose at that: “Wha-” yet before the other could finish his question, Error opened a portal and grabbed three notebooks, the cover full with ink splotches.<br/>
“I’m talking about <i>these</i> abominations…”</p><p>Silence set in.</p><p>The Glitch, as being known for his impatience, was the first to speak up again: “And? Anything to say for yourself or are you just gonna be kneeling there uselessly, staring at me?” The artist stopped trying to free his hands in his surprise, staring confused, with a hint of fear, in the destroyer’s eyes. “W-Well, those are my s-sketchbooks I use t-to doodle in.” he responded, not getting the point at all, which really didn’t help his already rising anxiety. </p><p>“Exactly, and what <i>is</i> doodling?”, Ink didn’t like where this was going, finally getting the implication, but answering anyway.</p><p>“C-Creating?”</p><p>“Now why, my dear love, are you creating things, when we clearly had a deal, saying you wouldn’t?” Error spoke with a fake sweet smile and a calm, yet threatening tone.</p><p>“But...But I thought our truce was about the AUs!” Ink tried to defend, though it came out more desperate than he wanted.</p><p>Error didn’t say anything but instead, narrowed his glare and tightened his grip on the Creator. Ink knew if his mate strengthened his grasp only a little bit more, it would definitely leave a bruise, and he had to avoid that at all costs. His friends were already suspicious, because of so many wounds they accidently found out about, when visiting him, clearly at the verge of confronting him about it. How would he be able to explain another one?!<br/>
“Ok, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t know this was included in our deal, I’m sorry I won’t do it again!”</p><p>Error smirked. Cute, what was left of the former God of Creation. He’s sure his former self would be devastated, if he could see himself right now.<br/>
He leaned down, their faces being only mere inches apart: “And <i>what</i> exactly will you not do again?”<br/>
...<br/>
“d-drawing” the artist mumbled, his face focused on the other’s footwear.<br/>
“Speak louder, rainbow asshole” Error said, rolling his eyes, as he leaned away again, clearly annoyed at the other’s tantrum. Ink knew he had to answer properly or his counterpart would certainly not hesitate to grab his wrist harder or, as the Glitch called it, ‘knock some sense into him’, knowing fully well both options would leave bruises.</p><p>He sighed internally, as not too infuriate the Destroyer even more before he spoke: ”I’m sorry I broke the one rule you had for me, I won’t draw or create again, I promise...”</p><p>And just with that, Error’s mood already turned lighter. He let go of the other’s hand, who rubbed at the sore spot, looking for any marks and sighing in relief when not finding any. Error, meanwhile, took a closer look at the books as he opened one, scanning it: “Honestly though Ink, this truce was probably the best that could happen to you, I mean just look at those sorry excuses of drawings. And <i>you</i> are supposed to be the Creator of the multiverse? You should've stopped doing this ages ago, even a rock could draw better than your shitty ass!” he smirked, seeing Ink’s gaze fall to his side, avoiding eye contact: “Good thing you have me, looking out for someone as useless as you.” he remarked, clearly enjoying himself as the other flinched.<br/>
Let’s see if he can get a glimpse of those sweet tears today.<br/>
Error wanted to continue, when he was startled by the other’s voice. Oh? Would he defend himself for once, or maybe even get angry at him? This should certainly be fun.</p><p>Yet all the Destroyer’s hope was crushed when Ink spoke up: Are...are they really that bad?” Of course that good-for-nothing wouldn’t stand up for himself, what did he even expect?</p><p>He wondered for a moment, trying to remember, when the Artist’s breaking point was exactly, yet couldn't quite put his finger on it, maybe there were several events that lead to Ink’s current state of mind.</p><p>He got back to the presence, when he remembered what pitiful being was in front of him, trying to talk to him.<br/>
“ <i>Bad</i> is an understatement in any way possible, I may be the God of Destruction, but even I can see it’s a disgrace to Creation itself.” he retorted smugly.<br/>
“But don’t worry Inky”, he said as let his strings wrap around the sketchbooks. Ink looking clearly stressed, not quite getting what was going to happen yet: “I am more than happy” his strings tightening, strangling the books: “to help you with destroying.”</p><p>And just with that, the sketchbooks were cut into millions of tiny pieces, falling from the previous strings they were tangled in, to the ground. Ink could only stare wide-eyed at his now pile of pieces of paper on the floor, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.<br/>
He shouldn't cry, they were just some books with, as Error stated, obvious ugly drawings, but then why did it hurt so much? 
He looked up to the Destroyer, hoping to find at least some implication he didn’t mean it.<br/>
The only expression he found, however, was a grinning Destroyer, trying to hold his chuckles back and doing a purposefully bad job at it.</p><p>“W-Why?” he asked in a shaky voice, visibly trembling. He cursed his body at how shaken it was, <i>they’re just some books</i>, he tried to tell himself. Yet he knew that wouldn’t help. Those sketchbooks were <i>very</i> special to him. They were gifts from his best friends and he spent hours on end drawing in them, doodling with his friends in them, laughing about each other’s results when sketching blindfolded and much, much more, just making memories.<br/>
Memories he can only long to get back to, while knowing fully well that his future wouldn’t even be half as bright.<br/>
The Artist wondered if his datemate purposefully chose those three notebooks out of his many sketchbooks, but then again, how would he know those three were especially important to him? Had he already destroyed the others, if that was the case?</p><p>He flinched slightly when the other started to talk, having an obvious mocking tone<br/>
“<i>Why?</i>” he laughed freely, not holding back his cackling. Ink’s devastated expression made the whole situation even funnier than it already was. Man, he only got so much fun when being with his counterpart: “Because you deserve it, obviously. You just broke the one rule in our truce and expect me <i>not</i> to destroy the reason for it? Really?”</p><p>Ink bit his lip, he wanted to stand up, to yell and throw punches at the other, <i>anything!</i><br/>
And yet...he couldn’t bring himself to. Error was right, he always was. And as much as it hurt him, he probably deserved this anyway.</p><p>“Now on top of that, it seems you also disobeyed my instructions and visited Outertale, as you confessed earlier.”</p><p>...Right, in his panic to soothe the Destroyer’s mood, he admitted something completely unrelated to Error’s grudge. But what worse could happen now anyway? Maybe he gets grounded, but it’s not like he is allowed to leave Error’s anti-void most of the time anyway. Which was also initially the reason he secretly went to OT in the first place. He just wanted to see something else than this never-ending white, that seemed to consume his mind a little more every day.</p><p>Error waited for such a chance, now that he had more than one 'wrong-doing' from the Artist he could finally try out something he’s been <i>longing</i> to do to the other. Ink seemed visibly in thought, so Error used that chance and grabbed the creator’s sash, leaving the other stunned, before he, clearly alerted, spoke: “E-Error, what a-are you doing?”</p><p>“Well since you clearly don’t listen to me, it seems like I have to think about other punishments for you.” he responded, hiding his amusement, as good as he could. Turning to open a portal for himself.</p><p>“No wait, please! I-Error I can’t feel without my paints. Y-You know I can't stand being emotionless, you know how much it scares me, so please, <i>please</i> anything else but my vials!” he spoke fastly, almost tripping over his words, fear written on his face and tears falling freely from his eye sockets, blurring his vision.</p><p>“Should’ve thought about that before breaking my trust, <i>Creator</i>.” His voice sharp, yet the pretend stern tone wasn’t as perfect as he wanted it to be, he made a mental note of that for himself.</p><p>The other was in a completely panicked state of mind, yet made no try to move and get his sash back, knowing the consequences would be even worse.</p><p>Error opened a portal when a nice addition, to his idea, popped up in his head. He took the blue vial from the sash and threw it towards Ink, who did his best to catch it.</p><p>The other stared a moment at the vial then at the Destroyer, a mix of dread and confusion in his eyes, but Error spoke before he could even open his mouth.</p><p>“You want to feel? There you go!” he said blankly, not wanting to waste his time anymore, considering he was already late to a meeting with Nightmare he had to attend to.<br/>
He started walking through the still open portal but was stopped midway when he felt someone clutching a piece of his jacket.</p><p>“Please… <i>please</i> don’t, if I can only feel sadness over a long period of time, then…” he paused a second, trying to find the right words: “then this will have <i>serious</i> consequences for my mental state...”</p><p>The destroyer smirked internally, ‘consequences for his mental state?’ as if he himself hadn’t fucked up the Creator years ago, quite literally even.<br/>
He took his counterpart’s hand away, from his coat, in a swift motion and burned it with his glitches, faster than Ink realized what was happening.</p><p>The Creator yanked his hand back with a shriek, when he felt the sudden pain, realizing only seconds after that this <i>would</i> leave a big burn mark.</p><p>The Destroyer feeling content, and not wanting to waste another word in this useless ‘conversation’, stepped through the portal, closing slowly behind him.</p><p>Ink looked at the wound with wide eyes, the blue vial laying forgotten on the floor,<i>‘No, nononononono’</i>  that couldn’t have just happened. <i>It couldn't have!</i><br/>
Yet he still tried his best not to sob, as Error hated his ugly sobbin-<br/>
...<br/>
“o-oh...” was everything he got out, having realized the Destroyer was long gone. 
He tried to calm himself with long steady breaths. Yet his anxiety only started rising, his mind thinking back at the recent yet also far past events.<br/>
Isn’t it funny how he even forgets the names of certain colors sometimes, but never those painful moments full of shock and fear?<br/>
He let out a tiny laugh that turned halfways into a sob.</p><p>He wondered, how long he will have to- no <i>can</i> endure the God he calls his soulmate, before breaking completely...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not native english (and bad at writing), so critique is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>